


The Ultra War

by stottbromance



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stottbromance/pseuds/stottbromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's been dragged into this world of supernatural. Up untill a year ago Sarah was a "normal" teenager. Untill she started teleporting in her sleep, and hears voices in her head. After a few weeks thinks she was going insane, she later found out that she was actually part of this supernatural fight between The Tomorrow People and Humans..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Main Protaganist: 

Hey, I'm Sarah Glingwood I am 15 years old, I have been in the foster system for 13 years.. I honestly do not remember my parents. They died in a plane accident in 2000. For the past 3 years I've been living in a foster home being abused, physically and mentally. I have called the police about 5 times just in the past year, but they've don’t fuck all in the situation. About 2 weeks ago i started sleep walking every night, i used to sleep walk but not this bad. I have been hearing voices; it's gotten so bad I haven't been in school for the past week. Kind of sucks right? I guess, wait till you see what i can really do with these 'powers' of mine.. Well keep reading and you'll get to know me even more :)

 

Other recurring characters:

Cara Coburn.

Cara Coburn, whose gift is sensing people’s moods and reading their thoughts telepathically, which sometimes makes the world an overwhelming place for her. Cara is the daughter of Dennis Coburn and an unnamed mother. She has a younger sister whom she left behind. Prior to her breakout, Cara was both deaf and mute. She communicated through sign language and reading other people's lips. Cara discovered her abilities when she was attacked and nearly raped by Tyler Miller. She was arrested and taken into custody, accused of killing Tyler Miller, who's head had been cracked. Moments before she was about to be locked in a cell, she teleported out of the precinct and ended up at her home. There, she was rejected by her father, who claimed no one would believe her story. He gave her money and told her to leave. Cara hesitantly walked away and stopped to say good bye to her sister before leaving. Cara eventually found John and joined him.Cara is serious and mysterious, more or less due to her past. She keeps to herself and prefers not to be vulnerable to those she doesn't trust. She has a soft, romantic side, which is mostly seen with John. She is all about saving lives, but only when it's possible. Cara can become very angry, as seen when she strips Kurt of his powers. She is angered when people she trusts keep secrets from her or betray her. Cara is a young, beautiful and very attractive woman. She stands about 5'8 inches tall. She has a very light tanned complexion, long,straight darkbrown hair and light blue-gray eyes. She also wears a lot of black, i.e. black leather jackets, black skinny jeans and black boots.In her teenage years, Cara described herself as a seventeen-year-old nerd and it was also shown in a flashback that she was geeky. She also wore glasses and had bangs

 

Russell Kwon.

Russell Kwon, a young man who abuses his superpowers by reading girls’ thoughts, stealing valuable items such as cars, and generally having a good time. Russell grew up in a Korean-American family, with a strict father and a timid mother. His father was very hard on him, often criticizing him much too harshly, especially on his piano skills. Russell did whatever he could to please his father, but it never seemed to be good enough. Russell eventually began using his newly discovered abilities to cheat his way through gambling. This got him into trouble, and the men he was gambling with came after him and threatened to kill him. Russell's father defended and hid him, in which cost him his hand getting crushed violently with a hammer.Russel is shown to be a caring and amusing guy, and knows when it's the right thing to do. In All Tomorrow's Parties, he is shown to be extremely caring when Irene was critically wounded from a gunshot from an Ultra ambush, and also getting extremely angry at Kurt when he finds out that he was responsible for being ambushed. He is also shown to be a free spirit that won't miss an opportunity for a good time. Throughout the episodes, Russel cracks a joke here and there being a very silly person. Russell is about 5'7 inches tall. He has light beige skin, dark almond shaped eyes and black hair.

 

John Young.

John Young is the cool rebel leader with a troubled past who is searching for his place in the world. John had a very troublesome upbringing. He was in a foster home with several other kids and an aggressive alcoholic father. He had to steal food just to support his family. His foster father abused him physically and verbally. John was taken to Ultra by Jedikiah Price where he was trained in all his abilities. In the episode Kill Or Be Killed, it is revealed that John has the ability to kill because he was part of a lethal experiment called the Annex Project. The prime barrier of his brain that stored his inability to kill was fried. This experiment was successful for him, unlike many other participants, but John soon left Ultra because Jedikiah was making him kill, something he is against.In Kill Or Be Killed, it is revealed that Jedikiah found John in foster care. At this point, John already had good control of his abilities and was using them to steal food for his foster siblings. Not much is known about his parents or the events before Jedikiah found him, however it is made clear that his foster father is physically and verbally abusive. Jedikiah removed John from the home, paying his foster father compensation for taking him away. John was then trained at ultra with fellow young tomorrow person Killian McCrane. The two often trained together and became friends. John later returned to his foster home revealing to his foster father that he had powers, this leads to John being attacked by his foster father. Jedikiah interupts this altercation by shooting his foster father and taking John back to Ultra for training. In Sitting Ducks, in a series of flashbacks, teenage John is shown using his abilities to defend his friend from being robbed. After he gives himself in to Jedikiah, he is forced to watch as the man is killed from inside a car.John is very disciplined, this could be due to his time spent training to be the best agent at ultra, in episode four it is hinted that John's training was very rigorous. He is often very cautious, always remembering that his species is at risk. John is also very focused, rarey losing sight of the goal of his mission. This could also be a result of his training at Ultra. He has good control of his emotions and can sometimes appear detached, though he becomes angry when the safety of his group are threatened. John can be stubborn, bossy and arrogant at times. John is about 6'1 inches tall. He has pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes.He is a very attractive figure.

 

Stephen Jameson.

Stephen Jameson stands at the crossroads between the world we know and the shifting world of the future. Up until a year ago, Stephen was a “normal” teenager - until he began hearing voices and teleporting in his sleep, never knowing where he might wake up. Now, Stephen’s issues have gone far beyond the usual teenage angst, and he is beginning to question his sanity. In desperation, Stephen decides to listen to one of the voices in his head, and it leads him to his first encounter with the Tomorrow People - John, Cara and Russell - a genetically advanced race with the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation and telepathic communication, but he soon learns that he also has the power to stop time, like his father. The former leader of the Tomorrow People. Stephen is a very well mannered young man, who is determined to overcome anything that gets in his way. He will not let his friends or family get hurt. Stephen is protective and takes desperate measures when necessary. He cares about the life and refuses to turn his back on humans or his species. Stephen can be very stubborn and eager to fight, often accidentally placing other people in danger. Stephen is about 6'0" tall. He has a very light tan complexion, dark brown hair and blue eyes.


	2. Getting To Know Me

Hey, I'm Sarah Glingwood I am 15 years old, I have been in the foster system for 13 years.. I honestly do not remember my parents. They died in a plane accident in 2000. For the past 3 years I've been living in a foster home being abused, physically and mentally. I have called the police about 5 times just in the past year, but they've don’t fuck all in the situation. About 2 weeks ago i started sleep walking every night, i used to sleep walk but not this bad. I have been hearing voices; it's gotten so bad I haven't been in school for the past week. Kind of sucks right? I guess, wait till you see what i can really do with these 'powers' of mine.. Well keep reading and you'll get to know me even more :)

 

 

*Tuesday, February 17 2014*

"SARAH WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU UP AND READY YET," Steve screamed at me as he through a bucket of water on top of me.

I groaned, "Do I have to go?"

"What you think I pay for you're education so you can sit on you ass and get high all the time." He slammed the door behind him. 'What was she raised in a barn' 

 

Oh yeah I realised I can read minds so I guess I’m not that crazy... I sighed and got up. I headed over too the bathroom, got undressed and looked in the mirror. I looked on my back, cuts from Steve. He hits my with a bat if I come home high or drunk. I looked around the rest of my body, bruises everywhere. Wonder when the fuck this abuse will end... I started the shower and waited till it was hot enough, I got in washed my hair, my body, etc. I got dressed for my first day back in over a week. Took my meds, oh yeah did I forget I have 'anti psychotics’' pills... Yeah sucks.

"Hurry up unless you want to walk!" Steve yelled from downstairs.

"Coming" I grabbed my bag and went out to the car. 

"Are you going to go to class today?" Clair asked, she’s Steve’s wife, doesn't give a fuck about me.

"Suree why not," as I plugged in my head phones.

'I cant believe her, she treats like nothing when we give her everything' Clair thought.

Can't wait to leave this shit hole. The car pulled up to the school, i jumped out.

"Bye" Yelled Clair.

Yeah what ever bitch. I opened the front door of the school; the loudness of people came rushing at me. Kill me now. Walk down the hall to my locker. 23 04 and 13 my locker opened. Wait what class do I have first again.. Ugh I opened my planner, science room 147. I grabbed my science textbook and binder, locked up my locker and went to class. The bell rand just as i got into class. I looked around.. Where to sit where to sit... The only empty seat was beside Stephen Jameson, he’s a schizophrenic.. Yay, sitting beside the freak. 

'Hey, look whose back." He smiled as I sat down. 

And now i have to talk to people, "Yeah I was uhm sick." opening my binder trying to block out all the thoughts. I honestly don't know if i will ever be able to control this but its going to give me a massive head ach if i keep having to deal with this.. I started tapping my fingers. 

'Are you okay' Stephen said

"Yeah, I'm fine.' I mumbled.

“I didn't say anything.." Fuck, hopefully he doesn't catch on..

"Oh well uhm never mind then." I'm so stupid.

'So you're like me, you can read my mind right now right.' I tried to ignore him. 'I know you can hear me' 

"What the fuck do you want? Just leave me alone i have enough to deal with already" I reached in my bag and pulled about a pain killer and took two.

"There's a place where people like use can be, well-" Teacher cut him off.

"Stephen am I interrupting something" Everyone in class laughed. 

The whole class went by and Stephen didn't say another word to me. Once the bell rang I tried to get away from Stephen. I went to the smoke pit to have a cigarette, and he followed me. I lit my smoke took a puff as he walked up to me.

"So are you going to think about what I said?" So you want me to think about joining you cult..

"Yeah, no thanks." I took a puff of my smoke.

"It's not a cult. Its group of people like us. Where we're safe." and he's getting annoyed, good. 

"Well why aren't we safe?" I'm confused now.

"See this is why you need me. There's a group out in the world, they're called Ultra a secret organization that hunts people like us, the place I told you about is like a safe haven for people like us." I took my last puff and stopped out my smoke.

Yeah I'm not going back to class. "Well that’s fun, I'm not going to class, have to go catch the train. Bye." I just left without saying another word.

 

 

*************

Well idk if this is any good. its bassed off the tv show The Tomorrow People.


	3. Meeting The Tomorrow

I Just got onto the subway, no one else was on here but me. I reached into my bag and pulled out Stephen Kings 'It' opened up to where i was and started to read it. About 10 minutes went by with out the lights flickering, but they started up again. I think they should really fix that.

"Hey." I jumped and dropped my book.

"What the fucks you problem, haven't you ever heard not to sneak up on a girl before?" Stephen laughed at me.

"So thought about what I said yet? You can come meet them now?" I picked my book up and put it away.

"Fine, where do they live anyways?" We stood up and he teleported us there. 

"Here," He laughed started walking around. I followed after looking and all the people around me. I'd say about 20 or so.

"You must be Sarah, hey I'm Cara. This is John and Russel." Cara said pointing at the two guys behind her.

I waved. "Hi, so what exactly is this?"

The one named Russel laughed, "It's our home" 

"Comfy.." John laughed and walked over to me. 

"Wanna take the tour?" I followed him into the other room.

"So there's more," We laughed. Walked into the room that seems like the main room.

"This is pretty much were we eat and hangout through out the day." we headed towards the stairs. "Up here is where we train to fight and use our powers better." We walked around and talked for a bit then headed back to Stephen.

"So ya like." Russel said jumping off the couch.

"Oh yeah beautiful." I laughed.

"Well its better than getting your powers stripped or getting killed." I looked at Stephen when Russel said that.

"Well someone left that out." We all looked at him.

"I said they hunt our kind." Stephen mermerd.

"So do you guys like live down here like all the time?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yeah and so can you if you want to live," John sat on one of the sofas.

"So, you in?" Cara asked.

"Well I guess. Can i go grab some things from my house first?" 

"Okay, Russel go with her, Stephen there is another breakout John and I are-" Cara trailed on as me and Russel Teleported to my house.

"I have to warn you, my foster dads not that nice." It was 8 pm and I was late. Steve was probably drunk. I grabbed my key out of my bag and unlocked the door. Russel and I walked in side,

"Where the fuck have you been all night!!" Steve yelled coming out of the kitchen. "Oh, who's this?" 

"Uh, Steve, Russel. Russel, Steve." I introduced them, "lets go upstairs now.." Russel followed after me. 

"Well he seems nice." I laughed

"So nice. I'm getting changed so don't look." He laughed. I took my shirt off and grabbed my hoddie off my bed. 

"What happened to you back.." He said shocked.

"Steve's not always that nice.." I trailed off throwing my hoddie over my head. I threw a few shirts and some pants into a bag and pulled Russel out my door and down the stairs. "I'm leaving. bye." I opened the door and me and Russel jumped when Steve started screaming.

*1 am*

I was sitting on the couch, mostly everyone was asleep. I was reading Stephen kings it again. listening to music. 

'yo yo yo, come here' I heard Russel think.

I unplugged my head phones and got up, walked over to the kitchen, "what do you want?"

"Wow, sarky. Why you the only one awake?" He laughed passing me a chocolate bar.

" Thanks, and you're awake." We laughed.

"Yeah well I'm on guard duty." We walked out of the kitchen and sat back down on the couch.

"So you're the guard dog right now. sounds like it sucks." I laughed. 

"So are you going to tell my what happened to your back?" His voice got serious.

"Like I said Steve wasn't always so nice.." I wanted him to change the subject, I don't like talking about this.

"Well you're safe from that now." he put his hand on my shoulder and walked away.

I started to red my book until I fell asleep.

 

*********************

Hope you liked it, should I continue.


	4. The Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't know, when i say jump/jumped it means that the teleported.

I've been with the Tomorrow People for 2 weeks now. I've learned what's going on, l learned how to control my powers. The other night Cara and John got into a fight.. No ones seen John since, we think he's staying at Stephens. We honestly don't know but Cara's not doing such a great job at leading...

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD." Cara screamed walking out of the kitchen area. I was sitting next to Russell and we were laughing until she interrupted. "Russell I thought I told you to go and get food with Sarah.." She said trying to calm down. 

"Wow, okay we will go out now." Russell rolled his eyes and pulled me up with him, we started walking out but we got stopped. 

"Sarah, Russell, bring Kat with you, you'll need the extra hands." Kat followed behind us as we jumped to the local superstore.

We got enough food for the week and a bit longer. We were on our was home.

"So what's happened with John?" I asked Russell as we left the store?

"Him and Cara got in a 'fight'" We laughed.

"Do you miss him, you guys seemed close." I looked down at my feet, adjusting the bags i was holding. We turned down the ally and we jumped back to the layer.

"Kinda I guess. Want to go visit him when we are done here?" He hopped down the stairs and we walked towards the kitchen area.

"Sure." I smiled at him. We got into the kitchen and unpacked all of the food we laughed and talked for a bit. Cara came in when we were finishing up. 

"No more going out for day trips, Ultras been more active lately." Russell sign and we followed after care into Tims room.

"What do you mean, so we can't leave at all now?" i asked , so its a prison now, well that's fucking great.

"No, just no leaving. Time bring up the latest break out." Tim brought up the latest one, her names was Kaite she was 16 looked like she was caught stealing a few times and sleep walking so the usual.

"Well we will go talk to Stephen and see if he has anything on Ultras radar." Russell said with a snazzy flare. 

"I said no leaving." She seemed pissed.

"We won't get caught." Russell laughed as we walked out, Cara didn't say anything when we left. 

We jumped to the nearest ally by Stephens house, it was almost noon. We walked up his stairs and Russell knocked on his door. 

"Who is it?" Yelled I think his name is Luka, he's Stephens little brother.

"Stephens friends." Russell yelled back with a chime. 

The door unlocked then opened. "He's out at the moment but you can come in and wait, he should be back soon." Luke let us in and closed the door behind us.

"Who is i-" Maria asked walking into the living room. "Oh, Russell right? and who's this?" She turned and looked up me.

"Hi, I' Sarah.." I said shyly. I stock my hand out and she shook it. 

"Do you guys want a sandwich?" She asked as we followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"ooo, yessery," Russell clapped his hands and got excited.

"Please." I smiled as Maria started making the sandwiches. I looked around the house. Pretty normal school books and everything a normal loving family would have. School. I miss it. Maria opened the fridge and put everything back into it she had out. She grabbed a plate and put the sandwiches on them and handed them to us. Russell dug in and i savoured mine. The front door opened and Stephen and John walked inside. We finished out sandwich up and got up.

"Oh, how long have you guys been here?" Stephen asked walking into the kitchen.

"Only a few minutes." Russell added as Stephen grabbed a bag of chips and singled us to follow him up stairs.

As we got into Stephens room John asked, "so what do you need."

Russell looked at me, "There's a new break out her makes Kaite, she's 16 anything on Ultras radar?" I looked at Stephen.

"She's listed in the possibility section, they don't have enough evidence to know if she's breaking out of not." He laid down on his bed.

"Well do yo guys got any thing, on you spider senses?" Russell laughed.

"All the know is what you guys know, she's been caught stealing, sleep waking and ran away a few days ago, they haven't been able to find her since." Stephens phone rang. We all looked at him, "It's Jedikiah.." He trailed on and then answered the phone. "Hey Jed....So you found the new break out, okay I'm on my way." He hang up.

"Where?" Russell asked.

"The abandon cheese factory on Princeton," Russell contacted Cara.

"Will it be a good idea to go if Ultras already going?" I asked, as Stephen was getting ready to leave.

"I don't think so, but Cara is the leader now, so you never know." John rolled his eyes and sat down.

"She said she's getting a group together to go now." Russell added. Stephen started down stairs as we followed behind.

"Well I go to jump over there the teams on there way soon." Stephen pulled on his hoodie and opened the door, "I'll keep in touch with Cara," He said as walking outside.

"I'm going to go with them, you wanna come Blondie." Oh great a nick name i thought as Russell laughed jumping to the layer.

"So are you going to miss all the action?" John laughed. 

"Yeah, not so big on all this Human vs Tomorrow People thing, Y'know." He smiled and turned on the television. 

"Yeah, who is. I don't think any of us wanted to be apart of this.. But we're all here for a reason." He trailed on but I was tuned in to the TV.

"I am here live to an old abandoned factory, where a bomb just went off moments ago.." The news reporter added.

"Isn't that where Russell and Cara just went?" I asked, not listening to what John was saying. He looked over at the T.V. we were watching as the building burst up in flames.

The it went over to the news lady again."For viewers just tuning in, I'm here at the abandoned cheese factory on Princeton Street, watching at these flames take the building down with them." John got up and we jumped to the layer.

"Where are they," He yelled walking down the stairs.

"whoa whoa you are not aloud here." One of the Tomorrow People added.

"The place they went to had a bomb in it, they're not back yet?" I asked walking in front of John.

"No, no they left like ten minutes ago." John grabbed my solder and we jumped to the building. When we got there, John looked in the crowd, no sign of Cara, Russell or Stephen. 

'Stephen? Cara? Russell' I screamed telepathically. No Reply. John wondered threw the crowed and I stayed back looking into the crowed. As I listened I actually couldn't here anything at least not telepathically, no one like at all.  
"John!?" I yelled heading towards the crowed. I didn't get very far before getting hit over the head with something,]. I fell to the ground and blacked out.


	5. The New Agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tp=teleported and tk=telekinesis. just to clear things up and jump means teleported too okay enjoy :) annd I might be changing POV threw out the chapter, but if I don’t state whose pov it is, then it is Sarah’s.

I woke up; I was strapped to a chair. I looked around, and black room. Someone was standing outside the door, I tried teleporting out, but I couldn't, it was like I couldn`t use my powers at all.  
The door opened. 

"Hi Sarah," He said looking down at his tablet.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to move, I pulled and tugged but I couldn't get lose.

"Don't try and get our, you won't be able to." He took a pause, "You're at Ultra, and didn’t your friends tell you about here?" 

"Where's, John, Cara, Russell?" I was nervous.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Well that's good, he doesn't have them..

"I don’t know."

"You're lying." He took a step closer to me looking down at the tray, there was a needle and some type of liquid. He was about to pick it up when a girl knocked on the door. He looked over and waved her it. "Katherine, you know Sarah, right." Katherine, I let that sink in. I had a sister when i was younger she was a few years older than me, but ran away a while ago. 

"Hi.." Katherine mumbled.

"No.. " I whispered under my breath looking at her. She smiled.

"Oh yeah, you guys are sisters" He laughed, I struggled and tried to get out. 

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, He turned around and walked into the corner. I looked over at the door, I saw Stephen. I gave him a sorrow look. He looked down and walked away. Katherine and the guys started talking, I kept struggling. They turned around.

"Please, Jedikiah. She's my sister." She said a bit louder so I could hear. 

"I don't care if she’s your sister, I said I will think about it. I don't know if we can trust her." Jadikiah said walking back towards me as Katherine stomped out of the room mad. 

"What was that about?" I asked. He picked the needle up and screwed in the bottle of liquid. "What are you doing?" I asked struggling to get out. 

"We can't trust someone who has been with the tomorrow people as long as you have." Jedikiah flicked the bottle to get the air out. Stephen barged in. Jedikiah looked at him and whispered something in her ear. He looked at me, "You guys went to school together?" I looked at both of them.

"Yeah, we were in some classes together." I said confused. Jedikiah put the needle down. 

"You can trust her, if she wants to live, she will listen, right." Stephen said.

"Ye--ah" I stuttered scared. Jedikiah sighed, did something on his tablet.

"You are going to train her; she will compete with you and the other trainees. So get her prepared. If anything happens its on you." He passed Stephen the key and walked out. Stephen looked at me and started to unlock my hand cuffs and legs. When he was finished I rubbed my writs and got up.

"Thank you.." I said hugging him. He laughed.

"You can't go back." I looked at him shocked.

"I have to see Russell." I pulled back. 

"You can't they will be following you for the next few weeks making sure you won't be lying." Katherine was standing at the door, she walked inside.

"Long time no see." She smiled, I just glared at her. Stephen walked out waiting in the hall waiting for me.

"I'm not in the mood." I brushed past her and followed Stephen, we walked threw the hallway and into this open room, there was an agent standing on the other side of the room.

"Who's this you new friend?" A girl said snarky and walked up to us.

"No. She's a new trainee." She sighed and looked my up and down.

"Got a problem?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Your uncle thinks she can beat me?" She laughed, as Jedikiah walked in with Katherine.

"No, he thinks her sister will beat you up if you beat her." Katherine said laughing.

"No. Sarah, Stephen, You're up." He said looking up. "Well go."

Me and Stephen were facing each other, Stephen took the first punch it, graced my shoulder as a swung around I took a hit at Stephen, he TK me the wall behind me. I TP behind him, grabbed his shoulders and threw him on his back. He groaned and I jumped on top of him, he TP out from under me, I spun around and he nailed me in the face. I took a pause, jumped up and TP him over the floor.

"Okay, that’s good." Jedikiah said, as Stephen and I were getting up.

The girl laughed. "So she’s the new trainee, and you think you can trust her even though she was with the tomorrow people for a few weeks?" Katherine took a step forward. Jedikiah stopped her, he walked up to her.

"If you getting having this attitude you will be the next one to get there powers stripped." Jedikiah said.

I laughed. Jedikiah left and we were getting ready to leave.. "Uhhm, Stephen, I don't have a house anymore... Can I stay at your place for a few days?" I said picking my nails.

"You can stay with me?" Katherine smiled walking up to us.

"Yeah, maybe family bonding is what you need?" Stephen chuckled and walked away.

"So this is why you left?" I asked.

She looked down, "I was hoping you wouldn't get all caught up in this mess. I had to leave, I got caught stealing by Ultra and Jedikiah well took me in, and let me work here." 

"Well where do you live now?" I asked, grabbing my bag we got up and started walking down stairs.

"Jedikiah rents me an apartment down town. It's actually really nice." She laughed, Jedikiah walked up behind us.

"Sarah, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, Katherine walked and waited for me.

"You know we will be checking up on you, and don't make me not trust you. Two of my greatest agents believe that you can be trusted to work here." He said.

"Yeah you can trust me." I said hoping not to sound to stupid.

"Okay good." He handed me a badge, "This is your ID card, you will start on Monday, okay?" 

"Yup, and thanks for taking care of Katherine, I've been thinking she was dead for the past few years.." I said, Jedikiah smiled and walked away. 

"Let's go," Katherine smiled as we walked out of the building.


	6. Finding Out

[Stephens POV]

 

I just left Sarah at Ultra, and I was on my way home. I was thinking about how I was going to tell Russell this, I mean him and Sarah were close. I walked up to my house and looked up at the door. I could tell that John was home. I started walking up the stairs, opened the door and walked inside. 

"Hey, I'm home." I yelled as I closed the door behind me. John and Russell walked out from the kitchen. 

"Was Sarah there? Is she okay?" Russell asked, you could hear he was nervous.

I looked down at my feet, “Yeah, she was there.. So was her sister." I said looking up. I could see the pain in his excretions. 

"So, what happened?" John looked at me.

"Jedikiah gave her an offer." I pushed passed Russel and John and into the kitchen.

Russell started whispering to himself, "no, no, no"

"So she's gone.. " John sat down at the table.

"Well yeah I guess, Her sister Katherine - " I was cut off by John.

"Katherine, like tall brown hair Katherine?" John asked worried.

"Uhm, yeah why. What's wrong?" You could tell there was something wrong.

"Didn't Jedikiah tell you what she is?" I opened up the fidge to grab the juice.

"What do you mean, isn't she a Tomorrow Person?" I took a sip.

"No, I worked with her at Ultra for my last year. She was in the CYDADOME for the years before, being experimented on. She's not a Tomorrow Person, or even Human for that matter.." John said as Russell grabbed the juice out of my hand and drank it.

"So Sarah is with her sister who everyone thinks is a Tomorrow Person, but really she is something else? Wow thanks for making me feel better." Russell drank the rest of the juice after he said that.

John chucked under his breath. "So if she’s not human or a Tomorrow Person than what is she?" I asked.

"Jedikiah told he when she came back that she was a vampire.. But of Corse no one believed him. So I don’t know if she is because, well do vampires exist?" Russell laughed.

"Vampires?!" Russell continued to laugh, "Vampires don't exist..... Do they?" We all looked at John.

"Honestly, I don't know. Why don't you go ask Jedikiah tomorrow?" John asked me.

"Yeah, I will."

"Well Cara need's me back, keep in touch with me, will ya." Russell said as he jumped back to the Layer.

"Well, I'm pooped." John said as he walked up stairs and into the guest room, I followed behind and went into my room, got ready for bed and passed out.

 

*Next day* 

 

I woke up to Jedikiah calling me, I groaned and answered it.

"Hey Jed." I said still half asleep.

"I need you in the office now." I groaned and got up.

"Yeah, let me get ready, I'll be there in like 15." I said as I was grabbing pants and a shirt.

"Okay." Jed said as he hung up the phone. I put a new shirt on, put some blue jeans on and grabbed my phone and jumped to the ally near Ultra.

I Walked into the front doors, scanned my ID Card and walked into the elevator. I clicked the button for the 9th floor. The elevator started moving up. When I got there, I saw Jed standing in the hall way.

"What's up,?" I asked walking up to him. Jed looked up from his tablet,

"You and Sarah are going to go out and look for new Breakouts. I heard it’s faster to look around then just waiting for them to do something stupid." Jed said. I looked behind me as Katherine and Sarah walked up to us laughing.

"Having fun bonding." I said laughing.

"Yeah, so what do you need?" Katherine asked Jed.

"Like I was saying to Stephen, Sarah and him are going to go out looking for new breakouts." Katherine looked at him with wonder.

"When about me?" Katherine asked.

"Well, if you want to help look you can. But you know you will be a better help not wasting your time and skills out there." They exchanged a glance of 'go fuck yourself'.

"I will go with them, okay?" Katherine said sternly.

"Fine," Jed looked back down at his tablet.

“Let’s go, I got a great place to look.” Katherine said and we walked back to the elevator.

Once we left Ultra we started following Katherine. We walked two blocks then the silence was broken.

“Why don’t we just Jump to where we are going?” Sarah asked.

‘yeah Katherine why don’t we’ I thought in snarky way. I could tell Sarah heard me because she looked at me after I thought that.

“It was close enough to walk to.” She said, lying threw her teeth.

‘lies, all lies’ I thought.

‘Why do you think that?’ Sarah thought.

“No reason,” I smiled at her and Katherine looked at us both confused.

We walked down the hill a few more blocks and got to this bar, Katherine opened the door for Sarah and I, Sarah went in first on my way in Katherine stopped me.

“What are you trying to do?” She asked me.

“What do you mean?” I asked kind of confused.

“You know what, trying to tell Sarah I’m not a Tomorrow Person.” She said hissing.

“Well I didn’t know that, I had a hunch.” I said, trying not to smirk.

“How?”

“A friend told me he knew you a while ago, said you were at the cydadome and weren’t a Tomorrow Person. Never knew for sure. Until now.” I smirked. Katherine hit me.

“If you tell he-” Katherine got cut off.

“What do you mean?” Sarah was standing right behind Katherine. I Tried not to laugh at this. Sarah knew Katherine wasn’t a Tomorrow Person. So what is she. “What are you then?” Sarah asked.

Katherine pulled Sarah over to a table and they sat down, I followed behind, we all got a beer and Katherine started talking.


	7. Flashback

[Sarahs POV]

 

We all, Stephen, Katherine and I, all walked over to a booth. I was honestly scared of what Katherine was. She wasn’t human or she would of just said that. ‘what do you think’ I asked Stephen. I looked over to see if he heard me, and he did.

‘not my problem, she’s your sister, you should hear it from her’ Stephen knew, or had a hunch of what she was. I saw my sister wave over the bar tender.

“Can we get a round” She asked the woman. The bar tender was wearing a red dress, it was actually a very nice dress.

“Yea, coming right up.” She said and turned and walked over to the bar to get the drinks.

“So you were saying?” I asked trying to not talk super loud. I stayed over at her house last night and all we did was catch up, she seemed pretty human or a tomorrow person, but now that I know she’s not. I honestly don’t think I can stay with her. I don’t even know if can stay at Ultra. I mean, I miss Russell a lot and john. Well I miss everyone there, maybe I’ll sneak away and leave I don’t know.

“I’ll start from the start. A few years ago I got caught using my powers by Jedikiah, he brought me into Ultra, put me into the chair. He was about to give me the needle, you know I was struggling to get out and we got interrupted by John- ”Stephen cut her off.

“John Young?” He asked. As the bartender walked back over and gave us our beers, we all took a sip.

Katherine looked over at him, “Yes, now don’t interrupt. John came in and mentioned the Cydadome and that some of the breakouts escaped. They walked away and talked, I couldn’t hear what they were saying. A few minutes later Jed called a guard in and he walked over to me and gave me a sedative. The next thing I know, I was locked in a box. I was at the Cydadome. I was there for maybe 3 months before I saw Jedikiah again.”

*FLASH BACK IN KATHERINES POV*

 

*So Katherine will still be telling this to Sarah and Stephen I just wanted to do a flash back to help you readers understand it better, well here you go*

 

I was laying down on the floor in my cell reading The Maze Runner, I was on chapter 10 just when the girl comes into the maze. I heard the doors open and I realized that it wasn’t time for them to come and get us. I closed my book and hid it under my blanket. I walked over to the glass door and I saw Jedikiah. I noticed everyone else here looked scared of him. I’ve only seen him once before. I don’t know if I should be scared. Jedikiah and a guard walked over to my cage, I knew right then what was coming. He opened the little door for me to put my hands out, and I did. He put the cuffs on me then opened the door of the cage. I just stood there.

“Well come on dear, Im not that scary.” Jedikiah looked down at a note book he was holding and wrote something down.

“Well ya’know that’s not what I’ve heard.” I replied in my snarky tone. The guard reached for his tazzer, Jedikiah stopped him.

“You know why I’m here, because I chose you out of all these people to try this new experiment, and I think you will love it.” He waved me down, so I followed now. Everyone was looking at us. We walked into the room with the chair I got put into it and got strapped down.

“What is it?” I asked him. A scientist walked in and brought a tray, it had the cur on struggled to get out, “what are you doing.” I was nervous now. The scientist walked over to my and picked up the needle, I kept struggling but I knew I couldn’t get lose. He pushed my heard over to the side to expose my neck and then stabbed me with it. I could feel it over taking my body. I felt like someone was setting my body on fire over and over. Everything was a blur, the pain was over whelming. I woke up later on Jedikiah was talking to John outside. I moaned and looked around. There was a red liquid on the table now, with a needle. John looked in and saw me awake, then Jedikiah opened the door and they both walked in.

“How do you feel,” Jedikiah asked.

I moaned and answered him, “Go fuck yourself.” I somewhat whispered. I could still feel the pain going threw my body. I was human now. I thought to myself.

“Well i would act like that to, if I just got my powers stripped.” I laughed.

“You but you were born human, jealous of all the tomorrow people so you just strip them and be a little bitch about it.” I was still out of it a bit, but I noticed that I was right. John smiled behind him. Jedikiah brushed off what I said and pulled another needle out of his jacket. I struggled again.

“Don’t bother, you wont get out.” He placed the needle on the tray with the other one.

I looked him in the eye. “What are you going to do?”

He picked up the needle with the red fluid in it and stabbed me in the arm with it. “this is vampire blood,” He emptied the needle into my arm.

I laughed, “Seriously what is it.”

“Seriously,” He picked up the other needle.

I gulped and hesitated. “so you are going to make a vampire.” I groaned. “Can’t you just kill me,” I asked.

“If this works, then yes you will be.” He passed, and held up the other needle, “this will kill you, and if you wake up then it worked, and if you don’t well then you’re dead.” He held it up to my neck.

“Please don’t,” I struggled, he didn’t care. He stuck me with it and injected it. I felt it go into me. My eyes started to shutter shut, I tried to stay awake but I couldn’t. My eyes closed and I drifted away.

I don’t know how long it was but I shot up and gasped, getting a big gulp of air in my mouth. I realized I wasn’t locked down to the chair anymore. I looked around, everything was so clear and vibrate. I rubbed my arms together and felt up my legs, everything was so different. It felt so much more I don’t know how to explain it but amazing. 5 minutes went by, then the door opened, I got a whiff of something that smelled good, and I realized I was really hungry. I looked over to see who it was. John walked in; I could hear his heart beat rising faster and faster as he got closer.

John pulled out the cuffs, “I have to put these on you and we have to go back to your cage.” He walked over and I let him put them on, I could still smell the sweet sent. I don’t know what it was but I was making my mouth water. We walked out of the room but we turned down a different hall way.

“Where are we going?” I croaked out.

“Jedikiah set up a special room for you.” We turned down another hall way and then got to a room and John unlocked it, we both walked inside.

“Why did he do this to me?” I walked over to a table and a set of chairs and sat down.

“He wanted to see if it would work. I heard him talking to the founder and you might get to get out of here soon.” John sat down across from me.

“Whos the founder?” I asked, John was about to unlock my handcuffs when Jedikiah and an older man walk in.

“You wouldn’t want to do that,” The older man said, John clenched the key in his hand and moved them away from mine.

“W-who are you?” I stuttered out, I could tell he was a bad man. John got up and moved back to Jedikiahs side, The other man walked up and sat down where John was sitting.

He stuck his hand out, “I’m the founder” I swallowed and stuck my hands out and shock his hand.

“What am I doing here,” I asked.

The founder looked back over at Jedikiah “I thought you said she knew?”

“Well I tried to explain to her that she was going to be turned into a vampire,” it seemed as if the founder was high up than Jedikiah.

“Are you hungry?” The founder asked.

I nodded, scared. He waved Jedikiah to go grab something, John left with him. I could hear them talking about me.

“So for the next couple weeks we will be doing some, tests, on you. To see how your body will adapt to this,” He said that last word with a snarl.

Jedikiah and John walked in with a thick red liquid, it smelled really good. Jedikiah placed it in front of me.

“Drink up,” The founder said. I picked up the glass and smelled it. Smelled good.

“What is it,” I asked looking back and forth between the boys.

“Blood.” The founder looked down at the cup and back at me. I took a sip of it, tasted sweet, delicious, my throat felt better, I drank up the whole glass and put it back down on the table.

“How was that” The founder smiled.

I felt embarrassed, “uhm, good. I guess.” I said looking down at my hands, fidgeting. It felt strange, and I feel like I should be disgusted by drinking blood, but I’m not.

“Well that’s good.”

*END OF FLASH BACK*

 

“So wait, Jedikieh turned you into a vampire?” Stephen asked.

“Yup, then he trained me to fight. Starved me to see how long I can go without blood, poked and prodded. Experimented some more. Then after about 3 months of that. He made me an Agent. A year or so later, John left me. He was like a brother to me. He helped me threw the whole vampire thing and then left me. Then you joined and a few months later Sarah, well yesterday Jed told me and then now we are here.” Katherine trailed off and took her last sip of her beer and put it on the table.

“Wow,” My mind was filled with questions, and I was confused.

Stephens phone started buzzing, he pulled it out and answered it, “hey,” He stopped and his expression changed to worried. “Wait, wait what’s the matter?” He asked startled. He got up and moved the phone away from his mouth ‘I got to go,” He said to us, and walked away, talking to who ever was on the phone.

 

Katherine changed the subject after Stephen left, “Well Jedikiah might want us to actually find a break out when we are out here. We can talk about this later.” She left 20$ on the table and we walked out of the bar.


End file.
